BIG TIME FRAT
by darkstormranger7
Summary: Kendall is starting his freshman year of college where he decides to pledge a frat house in his fathers foot steps. Yet he didn't realizes what really goes into pledging and now must face it head on with his new group of friends. When problems arise will he fallow his fathers footsteps or go to where his heart takes. THis will be a first year of college that Kendall won't forget.
1. Semester 1 part 1

**Year 1 Semester 1: New Kids On Campus Part 1**

With the smell of summer in the mist a black 2009 Nissan Versa drives down the long narrow road until it turns onto a side road. After a bit the car passes a sign that reads South Minnesota State University. Then after a few more minutes the Versa enters the main felicity of the campus that is flooded with college students moving in for the first day of school. The car then parks in font of a giant ageing brick building with a faded black roof that reads on the front of it Samoa or as everyone knows it as the freshman dorms. Two grown ups unbuckle and get out of the car as the younger adult still sits in the back seat glaring out the window at the building. The first adult to get out of the car was a toned middle-aged woman with long brunette hair. The second was a slightly older gentleman with a slight beer gut and was sort of balding. The gentleman then yells to the young adult that is still in the car; "Well are you going to help us take your shit out of the car or just sit there and be an asshole?"

The young adult unbuckled an slowly got out of the car to help out. He was taller and thinner then the other two older adults and had dirty blond hair. After all the belongings were out of the car the older woman hugged and kissed the younger adult and said " Be good and safe. Please try to study hard for me and don't do anything stupid." The young boy just smiled and nodded. The older gentleman put out his hand for a hand shake and also said, " Try to get as mush ass and pussy as you can because before you know this time in your life will be over and all you will have is your shoulda, coulda, wouldas." The young teen just rolls his eyes like it will actually do that. After that both the older adults got back in the car and started to drive off. The younger man was waving and saying, "Good bye mom…Good bye dad…"

The guy grabs his stuff and starts to head into the big dorm building. As he is walking in he gets trampled buy ha heard of upper classmen and gets pushed out of the way by group of jocks that he fell into. As he is trying to get up from the grass and picking up his stuff a young guy with Latino colored skin, black buzz cut hair, and average sized toned body comes up to help him pick up his stuff. The young Latino guy says, " Hey it looked like you could use some help over here. Remember those guys are just a bunch of jerks that only got into this university because they can throw a piece of rubber. Oh I'm sorry…I'm Carlos Garcia and I live in the other set of freshman dorms over there."

As they both stand up the other guy goes; "Thanks and my name is Kendall…Kendall Knight. I'm also a freshman and this is my dorm. It was nice meeting you, but I have to go and get set up."

"Ok..No problem. I actually have to get going over to the book store before it closes because I bought the wrong book silly me." Both boys go their separate ways.

Kendall finally gets in the front door of the main building and makes his way up the stairs to his dorm room labeled B72. After he stumbles to find his key to unlock the door he finally goes in to the room to find a young male man with black hair and a tone fit body standing in front of the mirror shirtless looking at his muscles while using a can of Barracuda man tanning spray. Then the guy stops spraying and looks at Kendall. Then he says; " Hey man what's up? Can you do me a favor and spray my back I can't reach it. Oh an by the way my name is James Dimand and I already called top bunk."

Kendall walks in, drops his stuff, looks at James, rolls his eyes at him and then starts to unpack his stuff. While Kendall is unpacking James finishes spraying himself and puts his shirt back on. He looks at Kendall and asked if he wants to go grab some food in the cafeteria and go exploring the campus. Kendall grabs his wallet and phone off his bed before they head out to go get food. When they both come back Kendall goes to finish unpacking and adding the last finishing touches to the room while James goes to go take a shower. After a little while James comes back to the room with only just a towel around his waste, water still dripping down his abs, and his hair still damp and a mess. When he walks he see that Kendall has put up some posters of bands, his bed spread, a throw rug on the floor, and a couple other little touches. He looks over to see Kendall lying on the bottom bunk playing his guitar. So James thinks nothing of it and just drops his towel off of him to reveal his tight toned ass and is shaven limp dick. Kendall starts to shout at James at the top of his lungs. "JAMES! What the Fuck do you think your doing? Dude put that away, I don't want to see that."

" Oh come on Kendall! Since we will be roommates you are going to have to get use to it because I also like to sleep naked. I mean its not like we are gay or anything." James answered.

" Ya..But…still, it's out of respect. And will you stop wiggling it in my face PLEASE! I thought dealing with my younger brother was bad."

James got changed and started to do his hair and the said to Kendall; " Dude I forgot to tell you are you rushing a frat while you are here? Never mind since you we are friends you have no choice. You are coming with me, so get dressed and grab some tanning spray because we are leaving in five minutes." Kendall shot him a glare, then he started to talk. "Fine I will only go with you if you promise me two things. The first is that you at least wear some type of underwear or at least a towel to bed because I don't feel like seeing your morning wood every morning. Second is you use less tanning spray because its giving me a head ache." James sits down on his desk and is in deep thought for a while. " OK…I will wear something to bed and I will open a window when I spray tan. Is that fair enough for you my new wing man?" As Kendall roles his eyes he say; "That's fine, but your pushing it with the wing man stuff." So Kendall put down his Gipson guitar and got ready to go. He only knows of one frat that he wants to be in because he is an heir and automatically gets a bid to be a brother. Yet, he had no time to get a word in edge wise with James. They grabbed the last of their things, locked the door to their room, and went on their way to Greek row and the official start of their college lives as freshman.


	2. Semester 1 part 2

Semester 1: New Kids On Campus Part 2

As James and Kendall are trying to leave their dorm room, James keepings running back in to spray more man spray on himself to the point where he used 2 cans. When they finally close the door to their room and leave they both race down the stairs nocking over a few students by accident. As James opens the door of the main entrances to go outside Kendall pants him and runs off before James can catch him. It was a starry night with no clouds in the sky as both boys walked pasted the student center where they can see through the windows of some nerds playing D&D. Then they pass the little café on campus where it looked like it was a poetry reading being held. The last place they had to walk by was the newly renovated fitness center with its big neon sign glowing in the night. Finally the boys reached Lincoln Drive or as most students and faculty know it as Greek row. They both just stood there in shock and amazement by what they saw. It was just crowds of young adults running from house to house half dressed and most drunk off their ass. Kendall and James both look at each other with a smirk on their faces like 'lets rock this shit bro' and then high fived each other. Both guys didn't know which house to go to fist since there was so much action going on everywhere.

As they were walking around trying to figure out exactly where to go first, Kendall saw a girl in the bushes of this one frat house. Her make-up was running down her face and it seemed like puking her guts out all over the place. He then turns around and sees James video taping two girls. They're making out and feeling each other up all over in the middle of the street. Once Kendall closes his jaw from excitement he grabs James's IPhone from him and proceeded to smack him in the back of the head. After a glare from James, Kendall finally drags him away by the collar of his shirt. After James breaks away from Kendall's' grip, both boys look up and see a guy on a roof of one of the Kappa house's wearing his birthday suite screaming random curse words because he is that drunk. They both look at each other and start to laugh. Finally after all the mayhem that is going on outside, they finally found a house that they want to go to. It's called Omega Delta Kai. This frat is known for their good looks on campus and are all modeling in their spare time.

As James opens the door they both get a strong blast of Barracuda man spray.

"OH MY GOD! My lungs…my lungs" Kendall cries out as he is gasping for fresh air.

" Come on Kendall, this smells amazing. Wait? I think is the new scent that is coming out. But how did they get it? I MUST FIND OUT!" James yells as he ditches Kendall at the front door.

Once Kendall is able to breath again he adventures into the house while he looks for James. As he is pushing his way around drunken college students he notices that this place has lots and lots of mirrors. It's covered from floor to ceiling. Kendall finally gives up looking for James and decides to go get a beer from the bar. As he is drinking his beer he feels someone tap on his shoulder. Kendall turns around and sees a young man about 21. He has brown hair with pink highlights and is wearing a light pink polo, white skintight dress pants, and white loafers. The young adult starts to speak in a high flamboyant voice.

"HI, my name is Tom. I am a junior here studying World Politics trying to make this world truly free for all. My main focus is rights of the people."

"Hi, I'm Kendall. I'm a freshman studying Music Education with a focus in Guitar. I want produce or teach, I haven't decided yet," Kendall answered with a weird look on his face.

Both Tom and Kendall continued talking until Tom's questions started to get a little weird and personal.

" So Kendall, are you single and ready to mingle? Do you like to give presents or receive presents? Are you positive because we don't need that in the house. We just got rid of this whole herpes thing that had our house freaked out for days..."

Kendall interrupts; " HOLD ON A SECOND! I'm not gay, nor do I want to mingle. Why do you care what STDs I have or had? Thanks for the hospitality but I have to go."

"So do you still want to rush? I mean you are all that and a bag of chips. You got a nice ass too." Tom asked as Kendall walks away from him.

Finally he finds James and sees that he has a bunch of the new sprays. James finally sees Kendall and starts to push his way toward him through the drunken crowd.

" We need to leave now. I don't care how nice they all look or what they gave you or how much you relate to them we need to go." Kendall states with a look of urgency on his face.

When they both finally got outside, James had already used one out of three cans of the spray he got. James told Kendall about the work out plan that the house is on, while Kendall told James how he was getting hit on by one of the brothers in the house. James just started to crack up about what happened to Kendall and started to make kissy faces at him. Kendall just glared at the egotistical pretty boy. But they continued on their way and went to a few more parties at some frat houses. It was now about three in the morning and James was about as drunk as a skunk. Kendall told James that lets go to one more frat house and then it will be a night. Err, or morning

The final house that they went to is the house where Kendall is a legacy and automatically gets a bit, that James still doesn't know about. The frat name is Pie Kai Omega Nude. They are known for throwing the best parties on campus and being the wildest house on all of Greek row. The two boys go into the house and grab drinks of jungle juice. Before James could even fully fill his red cup, some random drunk people grabbed him by his arm to go play beer pong, and so once again Kendall is left alone. As Kendall starts to go on his phone he hears someone start talking to him.

" Hey stranger. Long time no see."

As Kendall looks up from his phone, he realizes its Carlos. He then goes to turn off his phone and put it away.

" Hey Carlos. You don't know how glad I am to see a familiar face. How have you been?" Kendall asks Carlos with a huge grin on his face.

" I've been good, busy but good. I know what you mean about seeing a familiar face. That is one of the reasons I came over to talk to you. I saw you just standing here all by yourself and I thought you might need a friend."

Kendall just looks at Carlos and smiles. They continue talking about what has happened so far in their night and the last couple days. Carlos starts busting out laughing at Kendall,

"HAHAHAHA! So your telling me you got hit on by a guy..A really, really, really flamboyant guy? Please Kendall if you ever date a guy don't date one of them."

"Believe me if I were gay I would want a manly man, not no prissy bitch. But I'm pretty sure I like girls..A LOT!" Kendall tells Carlos.

Then as they are talking a young upper classmen tells everyone to shut up for a minute so that the president can make an announcement. The president of the house was a guy about 5'9 with brown short cut hair, a little stubble for facial hair, and was average built. He was wearing a light blue bathing suit with no shirt and hot pink sunglasses. His name was Brian, but everyone called him Buck. He was standing on the table in the living room with a megaphone while he was making his announcement,

" ALRIGHT! Listen up you freshmen and wannabes. If you would like to pledge this frat please drop your first and last name in the bucket at the front door on your way out. NOW EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! THANK YOU!"

As Kendall puts Carlos' arm around him to carry him, because he is way to drunk to walk on his own, they both put their names in the bucket on the way out. While walking back to the dorms Kendall turns his head to Carlos and sees that he looks like complete shit. Kendall goes an asked him where his dorm is and of course it's on the other side of campus. Kendall decides to make a decision for them,

" You're staying with me and James tonight because I don't feel like dragging your ass all the way to the other side of campus."

Carlos just looks at him and mumbles some weird noises. So finally after about four stops so Carlos can throw up and a few carrying adjustments they make it to Kendall's' dorm room. He then goes an sets Carlos down on the floor next to the door so he can get his key out. Just as he is about to open the door he hear something coming from inside the room.

"Oh JAMES! OH JAMES! OH JAMES! HARDER! HARDER!"

"OH YA! OH YA! OH YA! OH YA! I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna…"

Just before James can finish Kendall swings the door open and both people in the bed screamed then fell on the floor on top of each other. Kendall stares with his mouth wide at James and this skinny, light brown skinned, about 5'4 in height girl with dark red streaks in her long flowing black hair. While Kendall still standing there gawking and Carlos bugging out because he is way to drunk, the naked girl started to put her cloths back on to leave. Before she leaves she kisses James on the lips and then turns to Kendall an says;

"Aw aren't you a cutie. Wow James why didn't you tell me your roommate was a cutie."

James and Kendall look at each other with a look in their eyes. Then the girl looks at Carlos on the floor and starts to laugh.

"HAHAHA looks like someone doesn't know the rule of liquor and beer. Well you both have your hands full tonight, guess I'll leave you both be. Bye boys."

As soon as she gets out of sight Kendall goes to James,

"Who in the world was that? She is fine as hell."

James goes and gives Kendall a look like I know she is. Then starts to tell him about his night as asks what is wrong with the puke star. Kendall looks down at Carlos and then backs up at James and says,

"It's a long story for tonight. Can you help me out? Before anything can you put some boxers on because I don't want to see your dick. Anyway, can you grab me a towel while I take the idiot to the bathroom."

Kendall then takes Carlos to the bathroom and sets him up next to a toilet near a shower. After a few minutes, James comes in with a few towels, two bottles of water, and some pretzels. When James leaves Kendall goes and takes off Carlos' shirt to reveal his tone abs and chest mussels so he doesn't get puke on it. As Carlos starts to puke Kendall looks at him and starts to rub his back. He then looks up and says,

" Well I guess this is my initiation to college life and friends. Carlos, you are lucky I think you are a decent dude otherwise I would have left you there." There is a random groan from Carlos before he pukes again. Kendall sighs and thinks, Whelp..This is a great way to end my night.


End file.
